


Apology

by Blackfirewriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Forgiveness, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackfirewriter/pseuds/Blackfirewriter
Summary: Katara can't sleep. She just can't.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Apology

Katara was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyelids were getting heavy but she was using all her willpower to stay awake. Her jug of water was beside her; she was ready for an attack. She was going to protect everyone from the consequences of their own stupid, misguided decision.

Zuko was staying in the room next to hers. She did not understand why the others have accepted him. At least they haven’t accepted him with open arms. But nevertheless, they accepted him. Katara doesn’t even want to tolerate him. His mere presence makes her want to explode. What she wouldn’t want to admit to herself is that her anger comes from the feeling of betrayal, and not mistrust.

She trusted him in Ba Sing Se. She trusted him wholeheartedly. She was even considering using the spirit water to heal his scar. But he betrayed her, threw her trust out the window. 

She was replaying that moment in her head. Its what was keeping her up. The feeling of being betrayed. The sight of Aang being struck with lightning.

There was a knock on her door and she immediately stood up and took a fighting stance. She stayed there, waiting for Zuko to just break down the door and attack her. She was ready. 

There was another knock, a softer one. Then a faint call of her name with a husky voice, “Katara?” 

Katara tensed up even more. His voice made her want to relax and let him in. But she didn’t. She fought with all the cells of her body to not just give in to her weak side. She walked towards the door and opened it, still ready to make the first blow. 

At the other side of the door, Zuko was just standing there, hands fidgeting with each other and head a bit down, as if he was shy. However, one look at Katara’s fighting stance he tensed up but did not go into a defensive mode. He stayed as he was. 

“Take a hit. I deserve it.” Zuko whispered, it was loud enough for Katara to hear it clearly.

She wanted to do more than take just one hit. Katara wanted to fight him. She wanted to beat him. She wanted him to hurt. But at the same time…she knew she couldn’t.

Katara stood upright, relaxed a bit and shook her head. “Aang needs a firebending teacher. If I kill you he won’t have one anymore.”

Zuko winced when she said the word “kill”. He hurt her really bad if her first thought was to kill him. “May I come in? I just want to talk.” He said. He was preparing himself for the answer to be be “no”. He stared into her piercing grey eyes. He was looking for a little bit of trust in those eyes again, like what he saw in Ba Sing Se. Of course, it was a lost cause.

Katara let her defenses down when she saw Zuko’s stare. His eyes, she could tell, screamed “Please forgive me”. She moved to the side and motioned him to come in.

Zuko stared at the unblocked doorway, not processing that Katara was allowing him to enter. “Well? Hurry up.” Katara said in an impatient tone. Zuko shook his head and entered Katara’s room.

“What do you want Zuko?” Katara asked, the tiredness was slowly seeping into her impatient voice. 

There was silence. Zuko wanted to say this right, if he doesn’t he is sure she will kick him off the cliff. He turned to look at her. She looked so tired. He could tell she hasn’t slept. But still she was –

He took a deep breath. “I know I’m sorry won’t cut it, I know. It won’t fix what I did to Aang or to you. I know you may never see me as your ally, but I still hope someday you will. Saying sorry won’t mean anything if I don’t pair it up with action. So, here: tell me what I can do to start making it up to you.”

“Why are you only asking me?” Katara asked, genuinely curious.

“Because I know I hurt you the most.” Zuko said, again quietly.

There was silence again. 

“Don’t be delusional. You don’t mean anything to me.” Katara said, but her voice didn’t come out as sure as she wanted it to be.

“Oh.” Zuko said, not hearing the uncertainty on Katara’s voice. “Well, then I’m asking you because you were the first one to trust me.”

Katara was fighting back the urge to just melt and let all her defences up. She was tired of always being the tough one. She was tired. 

“Just…let me sleep Zuko. That’s what you can do for me. Let me sleep.” Katara sighed. She relaxed a little. She stood up in a non fighting stance anymore.

“Okay. I’ll go.” Zuko said, he was heading for the door when Katara blocked his way.

“I meant what I said earlier.” Katara said, not as fiercely as before. 

“I know.” Zuko said. “I won’t betray your trust again. I promise.”

Katara looked into his eyes this time, searching for a reason not to believe him. But she found nothing.

Zuko stared at her eyes. “I promise.” He repeated.

Katara broke the stare and stepped aside.

Zuko stayed silent then nodded his head and left.

Katara didn’t sleep after that. She couldn’t stop picturing his eyes.


End file.
